Happy Mother's Day
by dysfnctnly-sane
Summary: Jane & Maura celebrate Mother's Day with Jane's family. One-shot. Rizzles as always.


**This doesn't have anything to do with my other stories. I just thought of it this morning and typed it up after celebrating Mother's Day with my own mom. Happy Mother's Day to any mom's that may be reading this. My apologies for any typos. I only proofed it once.**

**As always, the characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>Maura awoke to the most beautiful sensations. She felt her wife lying on top of her, dusting kisses across her chest. They were soft, reverent kisses, not the deep, urgent ones Jane awoke her with when she wanted to make love. They were every bit as passionate and loving though. Maura exhaled with a contented sigh as she began to run her fingertips along her wife's back in soft circles. She felt Jane smiled against her skin as she continued.<p>

"Good morning," Jane breathed between kisses.

"Mmhmm…good morning," Maura replied as she ran the fingers of her right hand through Jane's dark brown tresses.

Jane placed one last kiss on her wife just above her collarbone, sucking lightly. She rose to her elbows and leaned it to press her lips to Maura's in a languid kiss. She pulled back, gazing into sparkling hazel-green eyes. "Happy Mother's Day," she whispered as she lovingly rubbed her wife's stomach. "We get to celebrate it this year," she added with another soft kiss. She then slid down Maura's body and placed several gentle, loving kisses on her still flat stomach. Maura was only five weeks pregnant, and even though she told Jane that the baby wasn't developed enough to hear her, Jane would rest her head there and talk to it anyway. "Morning baby," she whispered to her baby. "We get to pamper Mama today."

Although Maura knew the baby couldn't hear Jane, she loved when she did this. She loved lying in bed with Jane's head resting on her stomach listening to her wife talk to their child. She loved Jane's enthusiasm. From the moment they found out she was pregnant, Jane was extra attentive to her. Not trusting the store bought pregnancy test, Maura decided to run her blood work herself in the morgue. After getting the results she called Jane to come down. She noticed the worried expression on her wife's face as she entered the morgue.

"_Everything okay, sweetie?" Jane asked._

"_Everything is wonderful," Maura replied before handing her the test results. "Congratulations Mommy," she said with a nervous smile._

"_You mean?" Jane asked astonished._

"_I'm pregnant," Maura beamed. She silently wished she had camera to capture the look on Jane's face. So much love and joy were etched across her features that Maura felt tears gathering in her eyes. Jane then pulled her in for one of the most passionate kisses she had ever felt. It rivaled the one they shared when she accepted the detective's marriage proposal. When Jane finally pulled back Maura saw tears in the strong detective's eyes. She brought her hand up to cup Jane's cheek and felt her lean into the touch._

"_I love you so much Maura," Jane said as she placed her hand on the one that was resting on her cheek. She turned her head to kiss Maura's palm as she took the blonde's other hand in her own. She laced their fingers together and kissed two sets of knuckles. Maura was confused for a moment as Jane knelt down in front of her. Letting go of one of Maura's hand, she placed it on her wife's stomach as she placed a soft kiss there. "Hey there baby, its Mommy," she whispered as she caressed the firm muscles that would soon grow with their baby. "I love you so much." Maura couldn't contain her smile at the sight before her. Jane then rose to her feet again and captured Maura's lips in another kiss. "I'm gonna go finish my work so that we can go home early and celebrate. I'm cooking dinner for you tonight. Anything you want."_

"_That sounds lovely," Maura smiled. "I should be able to finish up early as well. I'll call you when I've finished my reports."_

"_Okay," Jane said as she continued to rub Maura's stomach. She took a deep breath then exhaled smiling. "I love you," she whispered before giving her wife a final kiss._

"_I love you, too," Maura replied as she released Jane's hands to let her leave._

That night after they had gotten home and Jane made dinner, she presented Maura with something she had purchased earlier in the day, a tiny Red Sox onesie. It was the first purchase either of them had made for their baby. Since then, during the few short weeks since they found out, Jane had emptied out the spare bedroom closest to the master bedroom and hung paint samples all over the walls. She had started talking about needing to baby-proof the house, even though that wouldn't become an issue until the baby was mobile. She couldn't fault Jane for any of this though. Maura knew that this was Jane's way of being a part of everything. Jane wouldn't be able to feel all of the changes that Maura's would feel as the baby grew inside her. She just wanted Maura to know how happy she was about this and how much she wanted this baby.

"You know, you should be pampered today also, seeing as how you are this baby's mother too," Maura said as she ran her fingers through Jane's hair again.

"Well…you're the one doing all the work. I'm pretty much a spectator at this point," Jane replied. She rose from her position of lying on her wife to lie next to her. She kept her hand on Maura's stomach as she gazed into her eyes.

"That's not true Jane," Maura said as she looked into deep chocolate eyes. "You've already done so much for this baby, and you love it immensely." She ran her hand down Jane's bicep as she continued. "Besides, you already pamper me, even more so now that I'm pregnant. You deserve a little pampering."

"How about we pamper each other?" Jane asked. "I love taking care of you." Jane glanced at the clock and sighed. "We should get up. We're supposed to be at my parents' house by 8:30." She made no move to get up those. Instead she leaned in to kiss Maura again.

"We should tell her about the baby," Maura said when Jane pulled back. "It would be an excellent Mother's Day present. She's constantly telling us how much she wants a grandchild."

"But I already got her flowers and that pendant," Jane smirked.

"Jane…"

"I know…we should tell them," Jane relented. "I kinda like having this all to ourselves though. Our own little happy bubble."

"It will still be ours, we'll just have others happy for us too," Maura smiled at Jane. It was that smile that Jane could never say no to. The smile that made Jane continue to go to yoga with her. The smile that made her attend the symphony with her, although she admitted later to actually enjoying it. The smile that convinced Jane to switch to a healthier diet. Maura knew the power that this smile had over Jane. She only used it when she felt it necessary. Maura was never one to abuse power. This was one of those times.

Knowing she would eventually cave and give Maura what she wanted, she tried to delay the inevitable. "Can we talk about it later?" she asked as she captured Maura's lips in a searing kiss. "Right now…I want to…make love to my wife…in the shower…" Jane said between kisses.

"I supposed I'm amenable to that," Maura replied as her breathing hitched.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Jane's parents' house at 8:45. Jane had taken her time with Maura in the shower resulting in them being late. Maura was slightly irritated by their late arrival, being a very punctual person herself. Jane walked around the car to open the passenger door for Maura. "You so weren't complaining in the shower," she smirked trying to end the small argument before entering her parents' house.<p>

"That's true," Maura blushed recalling their morning activities. "Just…from now on…we should get up earlier so we have plenty of time before we have to be anywhere."

"So…what you're telling me is that you want me to wake up early just so that we have time to have sex before we have to be at my parents' house?" Jane responded.

"Yes. If you want to make love before we go to your parents' house, they yes, wake me up earlier," Maura smiled back. "Or if you want to make love before work or any other prior engagement we may have." She swiftly kissed her wife as they made it up to the front door. "I don't like being late."

Jane opened the door and let Maura enter before her. "Hey, where is everybody?" Jane called out.

"In the kitchen," they heard Frankie shout from the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen they found Frankie with all the makings of an excellent breakfast.

"Sorry we're late Frankie," Jane said as she set their gifts for her mother on the table. Her and Maura started helping. "It's totally my fault," she smirked at the blonde.

"Let's just hurry up," Frankie replied. "Ma'll be down here around 9:30. That's when we're usually ready by." The Rizzoli children had a tradition of making their mother breakfast for Mother's Day since they were old enough to cook. Tommy no longer took part in the tradition, but since Maura came into the picture, she took his place.

"Don't worry. We'll be done in plenty of time," Jane assured him. "Plus Ma probably heard me and Maura get here late so she'll give us extra time. You don't really think she's asleep up there right? She's probably been listening since you got here." Jane grabbed an apron off the hook on the wall and handed it to Maura. "Here. Don't want your dress to get all messy like last time," she smiled at her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Thank you, sweetie," Maura smiled back placing a kiss on her wife's cheek.

"Okay, enough with all the lovey-dovey crap. Start cooking," Frankie said.

"Fine," Jane said releasing her hold around Maura's waist. They all took their usual stations in the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. They finished just as Angela entered the kitchen.

"Mmm…something smells good," she smiled. "Good morning." She kissed each of them on the cheek before taking her place at the table. Frank Sr. followed her and sat in his chair. After putting all the food on the table, Frankie, Jane and Maura lined-up next to Angela to give her their gifts.

"Happy Mother's Day Ma," Frankie said as he handed Angela a small box and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Angela took the boxed and removed the wrapping paper. She opened the box to find a diamond bracelet inside. "Thank you Frankie. It's beautiful," she smiled at him. "It matches the earrings your father gave me."

"Okay…our turn," Jane said as she playfully pushed Frankie out of the way. "Happy Mother's Day Ma," she said as she handed her mother the flowers and box containing the pendant. She placed a quick kiss on her mother's cheek before going over to stand next to Maura.

"They're beautiful. Thank you," Angela said as she smelled the flowers.

As Angela peeled back the wrapping paper Jane said, "Maura picked out the present."

"I hope you like it Angela," Maura smiled nervously. Although she had attended Mother's Day with Jane's family since they first met, this was the first time she insisted on picking out the gift for her.

Angela opened the box and pulled out the pendant. She smiled as she held it up to look at it. It was a platinum heart with colored gemstones down one side. "It's beautiful Maura. I love it. Janie, can you help me put it on?"

"Sure," Jane smiled giving Maura a quick squeeze around the waist. She walked up behind her mother and took the pendant. Angela held her hair out of the way as Jane reached around to clasp it behind her neck. "Told ya Maur," she winked at the blonde.

"Those are the birthstones for you and Frank and each of your children," Maura said. She then looked up at Jane and said, "Jane there's one stone too many. Didn't you check it before you wrapped it?"

"No there isn't. I added your's to it," Jane replied.

"Jane…I…I didn't think that…I mean…I'm not…" Maura stuttered.

Angela quickly rose from her seat and walked over to Maura. "Hey don't be ridiculous. You should be on here. You're my daughter too." She enveloped Maura in a hug.

"Thank you Angela," Maura smiled. "This was actually my first time buying a Mother's Day present. I never really celebrated the holiday before I met Jane. I tried to on the rare occasion that my parents were home on this day. It never went over too well."

"Well you're my kid now, and I always love what my kids do for me. Even when they were little and had no idea what they were doing in the kitchen," she smiled over at Jane and Frankie. "This necklace is lovely, but you loving my daughter and taking care of her, that's the best gift you've given me."

"Thank you," Maura replied as Jane walked up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist.

"You're welcome," Angela said as she returned to her seat. "Now let's eat. I'm starving."

"Every Mother's Day from here on out is going to be absolutely perfect. I promise," Jane whispered in Maura's ear before kissing it softly.

Maura smiled as they took their seats next to one another. Breakfast went exceptionally well, and even though Rizzoli family gatherings were always loud and exhausting, Maura loved them. _This is the kind of family I want my child to be raised in. Never having to wonder whether or not you're loved. Just feeling it all the time,_ Maura thought as she watched her family interact.

After everyone had finished eating, they all moved into the living room. Jane wrapped her arm around the blonde to stop her from following her family. Once everyone was out of earshot she said. "You looked deep in thought a moment ago. Everything okay?"

"Everything's wonderful Jane," Maura replied kissing her wife. "I was just thinking about how lucky our child is going to be being raised in such a loving family."

Jane laced her fingers with Maura's and led her into the living room to join their family. "Hey Ma," Jane said interrupting whatever they had been talking about. "Maura and I have one more present for you. It's not really something we can give you, but we think you'll like it." Maura smiled at Jane and nodded when she saw the question in her eyes. "Maura's pregnant. You're gonna be a grandma."


End file.
